1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to radios and more specifically it relates to a bathroom radio that is activated by the toilet seat cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous radios have been provided in prior art that are adapted to receive radio broadcasts. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Often times it is desirable to cover-up typical bathroom noises and the instant invention fills this requirement.